Technical Field
The present invention relates to a far side airbag device and a seat for a vehicle.
Related Art
A passenger restraint system is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-081958 (Patent Document 1)) in which a lower portion of an airbag bag body, which is for restricting movement of an occupant of a vehicle toward a collision side when a side collision occurs, expands between the occupant and a console in a region that is at the lower side relative to an upper face of the console.
However, in a structure in which an armrest is connected to a vehicle width direction middle side of a seatback, there is scope for improvement in regard to inflating and expanding a portion of an airbag between the armrest and an occupant.